A Series of Unrelated Castle Fics
by asyouwish41319
Summary: Overall rating of T.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: I don't usually write really dark stories like this but it was in my head and I had to get it out. I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

* * *

He held her hand on the way home. It took the same amount of time as it always does, though they seemed to skip all the red lights this time. Still, it felt like an eternity. The warmth from her soft, slender hands traveled through his fingers and up his arms and mixed with the adrenaline he still had pumping in his veins since he'd heard about the fire. That Ryan and Esposito were in the building, potentially burning to death while Kevin's wife awaited the arrival of their first and almost only child.

When the car pulled to a stop in the parking garage, shut off, they sat there for a moment; shared a weak smile that trickled off to a stare. So grateful but both still wrapped up in the, "what if." What if they'd died? Kate had sent them in there. No, it wasn't her fault but he knew he'd have had to spend the rest of his life trying to convince her. He hated and loved that about her. He didn't want her to hurt. Mostly he wondered what if it had been THEM. Or just her, for whatever reason. What if she'd gone with one of the others, and he'd been held out of a burning building that his fiancé was in. He couldn't bare the thought. He would have went in, no doubt about it. Maybe there was a time when he'd have put his family first, though he couldn't remember if there ever was. But, no. She was his family now. He imagined finding her and holding her until the building gave out and the fire consumed them both as a whole. All he wanted was to hold her.

He felt the squeeze of her hand and then the slow pull of his arm and the kiss she left on his knuckles pulled him from his thoughts. Her lips grazed the top of his hand just once more and then she let go, nodding her head towards the general area of the apartment. They stepped out of the car and the slamming of the doors was a deafening bang in his ears. The second he was able to, he wrapped his arm tight around her shoulder, felt the warmth of her right arm as she roped it around his lower back. His fingers found hers again and they walked the twenty feet to the elevator completely wrapped up in each other, just like it should be.

The elevator started it's slow climb up to the loft and she rested her head on his chest. He let out a relaxed sigh of contentment and brushed a kiss to her temple. How did they get to this place? Though he'd wanted this for as long as he could remember, if someone had told him even two years ago that he'd be standing like this with Kate, that they'd be engaged and planning their wedding and so in love it hurt..he'd have thought they were crazy. But he would've hoped. He'd always hoped.

The elevator dinged and they took their time getting to the door, leaning into each other, her head still resting on him. He wished he could read her mind. He wanted to know she was truly alright. They got through the door seconds later, the key sticking in the lock, prolonging the warmth of the loft. He watched her go through the motions of taking her coat off, her scarf and gloves, unzipping her boots and was almost sick thinking that no matter the outcome of the day, she'd have done the same things had she been the one to come home.

He threw his coat on the back of the couch and stopped her on her way to the kitchen with a gentle hand on her arm. He wanted to be strong for her but he knew she saw the raw emotion in his eyes; the sadness, the love, the lust, the anger, the hope. He slid his hand along her jaw and on her neck, felt the pulse there. It was real and had his heart slowing down; proof that she was ok. He wasn't sure who initiated it, just that it was exactly what he needed, and when their lips finally met, after hours of waiting, he felt the electricity. The electricity that builds and grows each time he kisses her. She parted her lips on a sigh and he met her tongue with an intensity that had them both groaning. Her arms were wound tightly around his back but she drug them up his chest and pushed them into his hair, holding his face to hers. He kept a hand on her cheek, the other found its way to her hip and then her lower back. This was what he'd waited for all day, it seemed, the only thing that had calmed him more than just being in her presence.

When she pulled away from him, they breathed deeply, just short of gasping for air between the two of them, their foreheads pressed together.

"I love you so much, Castle." She kissed him again.

"I love you so much, too," he whispered, and then she pressed her lips to his again and again before she spoke.

"I'm so glad everyone's ok, I'm so glad, I don't know what I would have done," her voice broke on the last word and so he wrapped her up in his arms and squeezed her tight, holding her head on his shoulder to comfort her. She fit perfectly to him and he wondered how much longer he could have gone without this physical contact that holds him together on a daily basis.

When they finally climbed into bed, she kissed him and then laid beside him, her back to his chest. He snaked an arm around her middle and felt her fingers lace with his. She smelled like cherries and it made him crack a smile. He could feel and smell her all around him, but unlike any other day he wasn't taking this time for granted. He lie there, just breathing her in before he was taken by sleep, and his dreams were filled of burning buildings; his family trapped inside. He woke a short time later, having dreamt that Kate was trapped in the building alone; he sat up and rubbed her arm, kissed her cheek, waited for his heart rate to slow. Thanking God things had ended well today, he wondered what her dreams consisted of. He prayed about that, too.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, this escalated quickly. Had to get it out of my head and I meant for it to be shorter and completely different but, yeah. Sorry :P I hope everyone likes it! Let me know? :') Muah3**

**Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine. This is both a good thing and a bad thing. **

* * *

He pulled her body close to him, wrapping her up in his arms, her back to his chest. The music flowed freely from the stereo, light and sweet and made the mood just right. When was the last time they had a night to themselves like this? A night without friends, without family, without dinner at Remy's. A night where they didn't come home tired and exhausted and fall asleep in each others arms before anything could happen. It's been at least a week and she relished the feel of his fingers on her neck, sweeping her hair to one side so he could press damp, open mouthed kisses on her throat. Her hand found it's way to his head, her fingers sliding through freshly cleaned locks, holding him there as she sighed, a slight smile on her lips.

Slowly, she turned in his arms, her fingers running down the side of his clean cut jaw. The expression on his face reminded her of a time not so long ago, when just being this close to him was unheard of; not unless they were undercover on a case. Of course she knew he wanted her, that much had always been obvious. And as the years went on, day after day, it was clear that at some point his feelings had morphed into something more. She trailed light kisses up his cheek, kissed his closed eyes, his other cheek, his lips, thought of their first night together. It was hard to say that she regretted waiting so long. What if the timing wasn't right? And everything they'd been through had brought them together, hadn't it? Sometimes it felt like this was inevitable, like they'd been floating towards each other the whole time. It was crazy to think of her home life without him, it felt so empty. This was her life now.

He was looking at her intently, that same expression on his face and she stared back, drinking it all in, the way his eyebrows knit together so slightly you almost missed it. The way he scanned her face with so much love, as though he was committing this moment to memory, looking at her like she was the only woman that existed; that had ever existed. The way his lips hung just slightly open, his breath coming out softly and swimming on her skin.

Leaning forward, she kissed him, slow and hot at first but working towards something much more salacious. She felt his fingers in her hair, tangling in her curls, and she moaned as his other hand slid over her ass, her thigh. Her hands were on his neck, she could feel his heart beating fast in his chest and suddenly she was scooped up, pressed into a table somewhere. When he released her mouth, went for her neck, she tilted her head back, a hand behind her to stabilize her on his desk - his office then - her other hand wrapped in the front of his light cotton t shirt, pulling him impossibly close as she wrapped a leg around him.

"_Castle_," his name just a whisper on her lips, and she forgot what she wanted to say the moment she said it, unsure if she'd had anything to say to begin with.

He was kissing her again and she struggled with him for a moment but only to pull her shirt up over her head, and then she stuck her fingers in his hair, brought his lips back. His hands roamed her body and she couldn't help all the noises she was letting out. She knew he liked it anyway, could tell how much he was enjoying it by the way his breathing changed, by the way his hands got more aggressive. There was a reason everyone at the precinct called their back and forth banter foreplay. It was part of who they were as a couple, clearly a part of every aspect of their lives.

When he laid her down on the bed roughly, she pulled him down by his shirt, attacking his mouth and letting her hand travel south. She teased him by stopping at his belt buckle and he groaned as she unzipped his jeans. He pulled his mouth from hers and kissed down her neck, her chest and stomach, ultimately stopping to unbutton her jeans, pull them off.

She'd always been a sexual person, loved nearly every second with her partners but no one'd ever loved her like he did. Emotionally and physically, and maybe that's why she had out of body experiences, why the voice she heard moaning and groaning and begging sounded different to her ears. Why it sometimes took her several minutes after they were finished to stop shaking. She knew he took pride in that, he was so smug when she'd first told him, their second night together.

She lie there, Castle snuggled up to her side, still half on top of her trembling body, and smiled. The music drifted in from the living room, and she recognized it, her favorite song. When she heard a light snore she snorted, tried to pull her body out from under him.

"Mm-mm, where do you think you're going?" He murmured, startling her, his face still smashed into her collarbone.

"I was gonna go finish dinner.." She trailed off as his hand slid it's way up her stomach, her ribs, and cupped her breast. Suddenly he pulled himself up over her, tugged her bottom lip with his teeth. "Castle, the lettuce is probably brown, the wine's getting warm," she said, trying to sound annoyed but failing miserably with a smile on her lips. He kissed her, slow and sweet, just a hint of his warm tongue on hers.

"Fiiiine," he pretended to be hurt. She pecked his lips and then he rolled off of her and she climbed out of bed, jumping when he slapped her bare ass. Seconds later she tied her robe around her, sealing it with knot at her waist, and made her way to the living room, turning the stereo up louder since it was a song she knew he hated.

Unaware that he was close behind her until she heard his footsteps, she yelped and ran towards the kitchen, laughing when he caught her and squirming when he tickled her hips. Finally he let her go and when she caught her breath she began preparations for their dinner, laughing when he changed the song.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me.**

**A/n: Enjoy! :)**

* * *

It was late. They lie in bed, side by side, their legs tangled together, just being. The lights were off but the moonlight from the window shone on his face; she could see the curve of his nose, his kiss swollen lips, the sparkle in his eyes.

"I can't believe we're getting married next week," he said, a smile playing on his lips. "Remember when you hated me?" it was a full blown grin now and she just wanted to kiss it off his face.

"I never hated you," she murmured, barely a whisper. "I never hated you," his smile fell and he cupped her cheek in his warm palm, slowly brought his lips to hers.

"What about all those times you threatened to kill me?" he asked, his eyebrow going up, true question on his face.

"Castle, I threaten to kill you on a daily basis," she grinned and he slid his hand under the blanket, rested it on her hip.

"Touche," she loved the way he closed his eyes like that, pursed his lips.

"It's crazy isn't it? Thinking about how things used to be," she readjusted her head on her pillow, scooting closer to him, leaving a hand on his bare chest.

"What do you mean?" despite everything, she blushed at that. Real talk had never been her strong suit, and she felt silly that he didn't immediately know what she was talking about.

"I don't know, just, everything, when I think about you going away with Gina, or when I was with Josh. You'd come over and we wouldn't touch each other. But we wanted to. And that time in LA...," she trailed off, and he groaned, stuffed his face into his pillow.

"You came back out," he turned his head to face her again. "I was so close to kissing you that night. Almost. Almost. I wanted you so bad," his grip on her tightened and she involuntarily knocked her hips toward him.

"I'm not a cheater," she laughed.

"Thank God," he said before rolling over on top of her, capturing her lips with his. His tongue was hot and she wrapped her knees around his waist, kissed him back with fervor. When he pulled away she couldn't help the sigh that left her. He slid to her side again, kept a hand on her thigh as he spoke. "I know what you mean. We went through so much together and I loved being there every day, it wasn't about the books, I don't think it ever really was, at least not after that first month. I was...intrigued by you from the first day, I knew there was something there. And when I got to know you I made it my mission to have you. Not just physically." He was so beautiful and she watched him as he spoke, couldn't keep herself from staring at his lips or his eyes for too long. "I was determined to make you see it, I wasn't gonna screw it up by trying too hard and pushing you away. It was truly torture being with you, working closely everyday..not nearly close enough. But I would've waited an eternity for you. I always knew that," she couldn't stop the tears that welled up behind her lids and when she closed her eyes, smiled, a tear rolled down her cheek, landed on her pillow.

"How did I get so lucky?" she whispered.

"I'm the one that's lucky," he returned, kissing her tears away.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think :) thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
